


入雪逢春

by DelphineLiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineLiu/pseuds/DelphineLiu
Summary: 一个拙劣的文言文鬼故事（。
Relationships: Cáo Pī/Cáo Zhí
Kudos: 1





	入雪逢春

太和元年，雍丘王植徙封浚仪。  
正月，途遇暴雨，车马不能行，遂宿于一废宅。

是夜风劲雨急，苦寒侵身，植不能寐，披衣起坐。  
至夜中，忽闻窗下叹息声起，又复歌《燕歌行》，植以为异，又凝神细听，其歌曰：“别日何易会日难，山川悠远路漫漫。”启窗观之，但见树影幢幢，渺无人迹，因更异之，询曰：“若莫非故人乎？”  
良久，叹而答曰：“然也。”  
于是请与晤，曰：“不可。”植复固请之，叹声不能辞，应而冉冉现，果文帝也。已而掌烛观之，虽形貌飘忽明灭，然风姿神采一如生时。  
于是秉烛对坐，尽诉久别。复执手同衾，相拥尽欢。

及天将曙，文帝曰：“吾将去矣，且愿珍重。”  
临别，又询及诗文，植援笔为《慰情赋》，辞未毕，牵衣泣曰“阿兄勿去！”  
帝不忍，抚其顶曰：“待华枝春满，天心月圆，则相守可期。”与植相顾，尽哽咽不能言，俄而文帝身影渐如烟散，终至不见。  
而窗外雨声亦歇。

天明雨住，乃启程就封。

《北堂书钞》载：陈王《慰情赋》云：“黄初八年，正月雨。而北风飘寒，园果堕冰，枝干摧折……”有“怨年岁之易暮，伤后会之无期”句。

逾五年，陈王过鱼山，闻梵歌清婉而有所思，故居山中，潜心修禅，作梵呗四十二首，惜今多散佚。  
是年春深，陈王抱琴登台，忽空中仙乐大作，天降香花，百鸟来朝。祥云绕台而生，人莫能近。云端一人立于其上，举手相邀，植遂欣然登云，二人把臂而去。

后人立寺鱼山上，供陈王及文帝于殿，梵音绕梁，四时享祀。

——大魏骨科志异·卷一（x

**Author's Note:**

> “别日何易去日难，山川悠远路漫漫”明明是燕歌行没错，单独拿出来真的好像俳句哦！


End file.
